Love at First Dash
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: The first double dash race is coming up, Princess Daisy comes to join the race. Leading to the meeting of a tomboy princess and plumber in green. Will it be just a race or will it lead to something more? My story about how Luigi and Daisy met.


All characters are owned by Nintendo 

Luigi was sitting in his mansion reading one day when Mario burst in and said "hey Weegie, guess what."

Luigi looked up from his book and said "what?"

"We're having another kart race" Mario said.

"Awesome" Luigi said smiling.

"There's more" Mario said "Peach decided to make this a double dash race."

"What does that mean?" Luigi asked.

"It means it's a team race" Mario replied "two racers per kart. One to drive and one to use items. The racers can switch places whenever they want to."

"Cool" Luigi said "I'll start modifying my kart."

"Why would we use your kart?" Mario asked "why not mine?"

Luigi smiled and said "because I'm the one who knows how to work on cars, engines and go karts."

"Fine" Mario said.

Luigi grabbed his toolbox and headed outside. Meanwhile, Peach was dialing a number on her cell phone.

The person answered and said "hello?"

"Hey Daisy" Peach said.

"Hey Peach" Daisy said "long time, no hear."

"I know" Peach said "I've been busy with my kingdom and Bowser."

"I know" Daisy said "what's up?"

"I'm having a kart race" Peach said "and I wanted to invite you."

"I'd love to" Daisy said "when is it?"

"A week from Saturday" Peach said "but you can come tomorrow if you want."

"Sounds like a plan" Daisy said "which kart should I bring?"

"Actually you don't need to bring any of them" Peach said "it's a team race so you'll be riding with somebody."

"Ok" Daisy said "me and you are going to be on a team, right?"

"Actually" Peach said "I think I'm going to ask Mario if he will ride with me."

"Then who am I racing with?" Daisy asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind teaming up with Mario's younger brother, Luigi" Peach said.

"I guess that will work" Daisy said "I'll ride with him so you can ride with your boyfriend. See you tomorrow."

"See you then" Peach said.

Later that day, Peach walked to Luigi's mansion to find Mario. When she got there, she saw Luigi's legs sticking out from under his kart. She walked over and very gently kicked his leg.

Luigi pulled himself out from under the kart.

"Oh, hey Peach" he said as he sat up.

"Hi Luigi" she said "it looks like you've been busy."

"Yeah" Luigi said "it's almost ready. So what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Mario" Peach said "is he here?"

"Yeah" Luigi said "he went inside a few minutes ago to get a snack. Go on in, the door is unlocked."

"Ok" she said "thanks."

"No problem" Luigi said. "Can you hand me that wrench before you go?" He asked pointing at his tool box.

"Sure" Peach said.

She took the wrench from his toolbox and gave it to him.

"Thanks" he said as he pulled himself back under the kart.

Peach walked into the mansion and found Mario eating a plate full of spaghetti.

"So this is a snack?" She asked as she sat down across the table from him.

Mario swallowed a mouthful of spaghetti and said "well, helping Luigi made me hungry."

"Anyway" Peach said "I came to ask if you wanted to be my partner for the race."

"I'd love to" Mario said "but, I can't leave Luigi high and dry."

"Don't worry" Peach said "my friend Daisy is coming from Sarasaland and she agreed to ride with Luigi."

"Ok" Mario said.

Peach stayed and fixed dinner for the three of them. After dinner, Mario and Peach went to their castle.

The next day, Peach called Luigi and asked him if he would modify her kart for the race.

"Sure" he said "just bring it over."

"Thanks" Peach said "I'll be there in a few minutes."

That afternoon, Daisy arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom on a train. Peach met her at the station. Daisy stepped off of the train and hugged Peach.

"Welcome to my kingdom" Peach said.

"Thanks Peachy" Daisy said.

Peach looked at Daisy's outfit which consisted of a yellow sleeveless shirt, orange shorts and tennis shoes.

"Did you bring your dress?" Peach asked.

"Yes" Daisy said "just like you asked me to."

"Good" Peach said.

"Alright" Daisy said "let's go, I'm eager to meet this Luigi guy."

"Ok" Peach said "let's swing by my castle so you can drop your bags off, then I'll take you to meet him."

After a quick stop at Peach's castle, Peach led Daisy to Luigi's mansion. When they got there, Luigi was working on Peach's kart. Again, just his legs were sticking out from under it. Peach walked over and lightly kicked the bottom of his shoe.

Luigi pulled himself out from under the kart. He sat up and said "hey Peach, I'm almost done."

"That's good" she said "now, there's someone I want you to meet."

Daisy walked up and stood next to Peach and said "Hi Luigi."

"Luigi, this is Princess Daisy" Peach said.

Luigi was silent for a few seconds. He just sat there, staring at Daisy in amazement. He shook his head and said "h…hi Princess."

"Call me Daisy" she said.

"Ok, Princess Daisy" he said.

"Please, just Daisy" she said smiling.

"Ok" Luigi said. "So, we'll be riding together in the race" Daisy said.

Luigi smiled and said "really? Wait I can't leave Mario without a partner."

"It's ok" Peach said "he's riding with me."

"Alright then" Luigi said.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted" Peach said.

Then she turned and walked away.

"Go ahead and finish fixing up Peach's kart" Daisy said "then we'll get to know each other a little bit."

"Ok" he said "you can go wait inside if you want, the door is open."

"That's ok" she said "I'll hang here. I'll hand you your tools when you need them."

"Ok" Luigi said as he pulled himself back under the kart.

"Can you hand me a five-eighths wrench?" He asked holding his hand out.

Daisy found the wrench and said "here you go" as she put it in his hand.

"Thanks" he said.

"He's kinda cute" Daisy thought to herself.

Meanwhile at Peach's castle, Mario and Peach were talking.

"I can't wait to win the first double dash race" Mario said.

"Don't get cocky" Peach said "there will be a lot of other racers there. Also Daisy is very competitive and you know that Luigi is a good racer."

"Luigi hasn't won a race in forever, though" Mario said.

Peach crossed her arms and said "Mario, you know good and well that he came within twenty feet of winning seven of the last twelve races. You just always hit him with a red shell at the finish line."

"Whatever it takes to win" Mario said.

That night, after Luigi had finished modifying Peach's kart. He and Daisy were talking while having milk and cookies.

"These cookies are amazing" Daisy said "where did you get them?"

"I made them" Luigi said blushing slightly.

"That's awesome" Daisy said as she took a bite.

"Really?" Luigi asked "you don't think it's weird that I bake cookies?"

"No" Daisy said "why would I?"

"Well, Mario used to tease me about it" Luigi said "he said real men don't bake."

"Don't let it get to you" she said with a warm smile "there are plenty of male chefs."

Luigi smiled and said "thanks."

"So, how many races have you won?" Daisy asked.

"I've won a lot of them" Luigi said "I haven't won one lately though. Mario always hits me with a red shell at the finish line."

"That sounds like what Peach likes to do to me on the homestretch" Daisy said.

"Well" Luigi said "we've got a chance to beat both of them next Saturday."

After they finished their milk and cookies, Luigi looked at her and said "I guess you're going to Peach's castle for the night, huh?"

"Actually" Daisy said "I was going to ask if I could stay here tonight."

"Sure" Luigi said smiling "I've got plenty of spare bedrooms."

He led Daisy to one of the nicest guest rooms and said "I recommend this room, it has a private bathroom and a walk in closet."

"Cool" she said "um, can I stay here until the race?"

"If you want to" Luigi said smiling.

"Oh" Daisy said "I forgot, all of my stuff is at Peach's castle." She looked at Luigi and asked "can a borrow a tee shirt to sleep in?"

"Sure" Luigi said "I'll be right back."

He left and came back a few minutes later carrying a green tee shirt.

"Here you go" he said as he handed it to her.

"Thanks" she said "goodnight."

"Goodnight" Luigi said as he turned and started walking out of the room. He stopped and said "if you need anything, my room is just down the hall."

"Ok" she said smiling "thanks."

Luigi left and shut the door. "Cute and nice" Daisy said to herself.

The next day, Daisy woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She got dressed and went downstairs to find Luigi making breakfast.

"Good morning" Luigi said smiling.

"Good morning" Daisy said as she sat down.

Luigi put a plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes in front of her. Then he put a glass of orange juice next to her plate. He set the same thing down on the other side of the table and sat down.

While they were eating, Daisy looked over at Luigi and said "you're a good cook."

"Thanks" he said.

"After breakfast I'm going to go get me bags from Peach's castle" Daisy said.

"Why don't we both go in Green Fire?" Luigi asked.

"What's Green Fire?" Daisy asked.

"My go kart" Luigi said.

"Oh ok" Daisy said.

When they finished eating, Luigi put the dishes away then they headed toward Luigi's go kart. Luigi got into the driver's seat and Daisy climbed onto the back platform.

She held on to the roll bar and said "let's go."

Luigi started forward ad a medium speed.

"Come on" Daisy said "show me what this thing can do."

Luigi smiled and said "hold on."

He floored it and the kart took off. Daisy almost slipped off of the platform from the sudden burst of speed. She regained her balance and stood up straight and yelled "yeeha!"

When they got to Peach's castle, Luigi looked at her in the side mirror and said "hang on!"

He hit the brake and cut the wheel hard, causing the kart to do a 180 and stop.

"That was awesome!" Daisy yelled as she jumped down.

"Just wait until the race" Luigi said.

They headed inside, Toadsworth met them at the door and said "Ah, welcome Master Luigi and Princess Daisy. Master Mario and Princess Peach are in the living room."

"Thanks" Luigi said as they walked in.

When they got into the living room, they sat down on one of the couches.

Peach looked at Daisy and asked "where were you last night?"

"I spent the night at Luigi's place" Daisy replied.

"Oh, ok" Peach said.

"I'm staying there until the race" Daisy said "we came to get my stuff."

"Oh" Peach said "but, I thought we were going to hang out some."

"We can still hang out" Daisy said "I didn't say I was locking myself in his house for a week."

"Ok" Peach said smiling.

After chatting with Mario and Peach for a while, They got Daisy's bags and headed back to Green Fire.

"Can I drive back?" Daisy asked.

"Sure" Luigi said smiling.

He climbed onto the back platform with Daisy's bags. After he secured them to the roll bar, he grabbed onto it and said "alright, let's go."

Daisy smiled and said "hold on tight."

She stomped the gas. The tires spun for a second, then the kart took off. As they were speeding back, Daisy spotted a small steep hill.

She smiled and headed towards it and yelled "hang on!"

She hit the hill at top speed, launching the kart about ten feet into the air. They landed the jump perfectly. Then Daisy sped back to Luigi's mansion. She turned the kart sideways and slid to a stop.

She jumped out and said "how awesome was that?!"

"Very" Luigi said as he jumped down.

He untied Daisy's bags from the roll bar and they headed inside.

"Fun loving and beautiful" Luigi thought to himself "and a little wild."

After Daisy unpacked, they spent the rest of the day practicing switching from the driver's seat to the platform and back while the kart was moving. By sundown, they were switching perfectly, without losing any speed.

The next morning, Luigi woke up early and headed downstairs to make breakfast. He was surprised to find Daisy sitting at the table sipping coffee. He was even more shocked to see a ham and cheese omelet and a cup of coffee sitting in front of his chair.

He sat down and said "good morning."

"Good morning" Daisy said "I hope you like your coffee strong."

While they ate, Daisy told him that she was spending the day with Peach.

"Ok" Luigi said "I guess I'll hang out with Mario today."

After breakfast, Peach and Daisy headed to the Toad Town Mall. Later Mario walked to Luigi's mansion and found him underneath his go kart again, working on it. Only this time he was under the front end. Mario kicked his leg.

Luigi pulled himself out from under the go kart and said "hey, bro."

"What are you doing?" Mario asked "I thought you were done working on this thing."

"Well" Luigi said "I tested it out with Daisy yesterday and there were a few things I wanted to fine tune in the steering."

"Tested it out, huh?" Mario said.

"Yup" Luigi said.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with the muddy tire tracks and slide marks in my yard, would it?" Mario asked.

Luigi smiled nervously and said "eh heh heh, so what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know" Mario said "do you want to go fishing?"

"Sure" Luigi said.

Soon they both had their gear and were walking toward the lake.

"Hey Mario" Luigi said as they walked.

"Yeah?" Mario replied.

"If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it between us?" Luigi asked.

"Sure, I won't tell anybody" Mario said.

"Ok" Luigi said "well…I, uh I like Daisy."

"That's good, since you're racing together" Mario said.

"No" Luigi said "I mean I really like Daisy."

Mario saw him blush a little.

"Oh, I see" Mario said "why don't you ask her out?"

"I…I can't" Luigi said.

"Why not?" Mario asked.

"Well" Luigi said "you know I'll get nervous, and I stutter and can't talk straight when I'm nervous. Also if I ask her out and she says no, it will be really awkward to ride together during the race."

"I don't think she will say no" Mario said.

"You don't?" Luigi asked.

"No" Mario said "why would she? You're a nice, honest, caring guy."

Luigi smiled and said "thanks bro."

Meanwhile at the mall, Peach and Daisy were looking at a rack of tee shirts.

"Hey Peach" Daisy said.

"Yes?" Peach replied.

"I think I have a crush on Luigi" Daisy said.

"Aw, that's so sweet" Peach said smiling "you should say something to him."

"No" Daisy said "he might think it's weird or something. I mean, I've never found a guy who could like a tomboy princess."

"Didn't you see the way he looked at you the first time he saw you?" Peach asked smiling.

"Well, yeah" Daisy said "but, if he likes me I want him to make the first move."

"Ok" Peach said "I guess it's your choice."

When they weren't practicing, Luigi kept trying to ask Daisy out; but when he tried, he would get nervous and say something about the race.

Saturday morning, Luigi and Daisy were both up early. Luigi was making breakfast when Daisy walked into the kitchen and said "Good morning."

"Good morning" Luigi said as he poured her a cup of coffee.

He turned around to hand it to her and said "here's your co…"

He stopped when he saw Daisy, she was wearing a yellow tee shirt with 'Team L&D' written on it, tight blue jeans and tennis shoes with her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Are you ok?" Daisy asked.

"Y…yeah" Luigi said blushing slightly "you, uh you look really good in those jeans."

Now he was really blushing.

"Why, thank you" Daisy said smiling.

Luigi handed her the coffee and said "nice and strong."

"Thanks" she said.

"I'll go finish breakfast" Luigi said.

"Ok" Daisy said smiling.

"I guess Peach was right about the way he looks at me" Daisy thought to herself.

Later that day, all the racers were at the starting line. There were seven teams in all. Mario and Peach, Luigi and Daisy, Wario and Waluigi, Toad and Toadette, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, Yoshi and Birdo and Bowser and Bowser Jr. The likatu flew in front of them with the lights to start the race. The red lights flashed three times then the green light came on.

Everyone took off, but four karts took an early lead. Mario and Peach, Toad and Toadette, Luigi and Daisy and Wario and Waluigi. Luigi was driving and Daisy was on the back platform. Luigi was trying to hold off the Wario bros. Wario was driving with Waluigi on the back platform. Wario moved to the right side of Luigi and began trying to pass them. Wario bumped Luigi's kart.

"Bump him back" Daisy said.

"I can't" Luigi said "their kart is too heavy, it wouldn't do any good."

Wario bumped them again and pulled up along side them, then he bumped them again.

"Knock it off!" Daisy yelled.

"Or what Princess?" Wario asked "are you going to politely ask me to stop or maybe get your servants to stop me?"

"Actually" Daisy said "I was planning on doing this."

She leaned toward Wario, drew back and punched him in the face as hard as she could; causing him to lose control of the kart and spin out.

"Nice one" Luigi said.

"Thanks" Daisy said.

Meanwhile, Wario finally got the kart back under control.

"Come on" Waluigi said "get back in the race."

"That one is nothing like Princess Peach" Wario said.

Back up front, Toad and Toadette were beginning to fall back. They tried everything they could to catch up, but the tune ups Luigi did on his and Peach's karts was starting to show. By the end of the first lap, Luigi and Daisy and Mario and Peach had a considerable lead over everyone else.

Despite the two teams hitting each other with red and green shells and banana peels, they kept their lead over the field. Luigi and Daisy had the advantage through tight corners, thanks to Luigi's steering adjustments. Peach had mastered the green shell over the years of kart racing, she used her skills to keep them within passing distance. Toward the end of the last lap, Luigi and Daisy had a small lead over Mario and Peach, Luigi and Peach were driving. Luigi hit a double box. He got a mushroom and Daisy got a banana peel. Mario did the same, he got a red shell and Peach got a mushroom.

"Switch places with me" Mario said.

"Why?" Peach asked.

"I'm saving this for the home stretch" Mario said "it always works."

"Ok" Peach said.

They switched places. Luigi saw the movement out of the corner of his eye in the side mirror. He looked at the mirror and saw Mario driving with one hand and holding a red shell with the other. Daisy started to throw the banana peel.

"Wait!" Luigi said.

"What?" Daisy asked.

"Don't throw it yet" Luigi said.

"I've gotta slow Mario and Peach down" Daisy said.

"Just wait" Luigi said.

"for what?" Daisy asked.

"Trust me" Luigi said "just wait I'll tell you when."

Normally Daisy would have just thrown it anyway, but something about Luigi made her not want to throw it. She looked at Mario and Peach then looked at the banana peel.

"Ok" she said "just say when."

Peach used her mushroom, allowing her and Mario to close the gap slightly.

"Now?" Daisy asked.

"Not yet" Luigi replied.

Peach and Mario switched places. The finish line was about fifteen yards away. Mario smiled and threw his red shell. Luigi saw him throw it in the mirror.

"Now!" Luigi said.

Daisy threw the banana peel. The red shell ran into the peel and both items were destroyed.

"That was awesome!" Daisy yelled.

"Catch" Luigi said smiling.

He tossed the mushroom over his shoulder. Daisy caught it and threw it into the kart. Flames shot out of the exhaust pipes and the kart sped across the finish line.

Daisy waved at the crowd and said "yeeha! Hi, I'm Daisy!"

Luigi smiled and said "oh yeah! Who's number one now? Luigi!"

Luigi stopped the kart and then he and Daisy jumped off and high fived each other.

Peach ran over and said "congratulations you two."

"Thanks" Luigi said.

"And congrats on second" Daisy said "that's still pretty good."

Mario walked up. Obviously frustrated but trying to look happy.

"Congratulations" Mario said.

"That was a great Idea Daisy" Peach said.

"What was?" Daisy asked.

"Using that banana peel to block Mario's shell" Peach said.

"Thanks" Daisy said "but, it was actually Luigi's idea."

Suddenly Wario walked up, pointed to Luigi and Daisy and said "these two should be disqualified! She punched me and made me spin out! That has got to be against the rules!"

"What rules?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, right" Wario said.

Then he turned and walked away, grumbling under his breath.

After the victory celebration, Peach stood in front of everyone and said "attention! Everyone is invited to my castle tomorrow for a post race party."

She looked at Bowser and said "as long as there are no kidnappings."

"Yeah, yeah" Bowser said rolling his eyes.

Peach walked over to Daisy and said "that's why I asked you to bring your dress."

"I have to wear my dress at a racing party?" Daisy asked.

"Yes" Peach said "you may be a tomboy, but you are still a princess and it wouldn't kill you to dress like one occasionally."

"Fine" Daisy said.

That night, Luigi kept thinking of a way to ask Daisy out. At the party the next day, everyone was talking and having a good time. Luigi was standing by the refreshments, nervously rubbing his hands together while looking at Daisy. He saw Mario walk over to her and tell her something. Then Mario pointed to him.

Daisy walked over to him and said "Hey Luigi."

"H…h…hi" he managed to say.

"So" Daisy said "Mario said you wanted to ask me something."

Luigi shot his older brother a dirty look.

Then he looked at Daisy and said "w…we…well y…yes."

He kept trying to look around the room for something to look at to calm his nerves, but he kept finding himself looking into Daisy's blue eyes.

He took a deep breath and said "I…I wanted to…to ask y…you if…if…if you w…would l…like to- I mean if you…you wouldn't m…mind- n…no I…I mean." He sighed.

Then he saw the suggestion box for the next race.

"Ex…excuse me" he said as he walked toward the box.

"That was weird" Daisy thought to herself.

Luigi grabbed a pen and one of the slips of paper and wrote something on it. Then he walked back to the refreshment table. He folded the paper up and put it on a plate and put a cookie on top of it.

He walked over and gave the plate to Daisy and said "I…I got this f…for you."

"Thanks" she said "I was getting a little hungry."

"Y…you're welcome" he said.

Then he turned and walked over to the punch bowl and stared at his reflection. Daisy brought the cookie to her lips and was about to take a bite when she saw the paper. She set the cookie back on the plate and set the plate on a table.

Then she picked up the paper and unfolded it and read "Daisy, I can never find the words to say in person, but maybe I can write them. I really like you and if you will go out with me, I promise we will be together forever. Love, Luigi."

She looked up at Luigi and smiled. He was still staring at himself in the punch bowl.

Daisy walked over to Peach and whispered something in her ear. Peach smiled and nodded. Then she signaled something to the DJ. A slow song started playing.

Luigi felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned slightly and saw Daisy standing there. He immediately began blushing.

"May I have this dance?" Daisy asked in a sweet voice.

"S…sure, I…I mean of course" Luigi said.

They went out on the dance floor.

Luigi blushed a little more and said "I uh, I d…don't know how to s…slow dance."

Daisy gave him a warm smile and said "that's ok. Just put your hands on my hips."

Luigi blushed even more and put his hands on her sides. Daisy smiled at him and gently pushed his hands down onto her hips. Then she put her arms on his shoulders and the two began swaying slightly.

After a minute or so Daisy laid her head on his shoulder and softly said "yes."

"What?" Luigi asked.

"Yes" Daisy said "I would love to go out with you, in fact I would be honored to be your girlfriend."

"R…really" Luigi asked excitedly.

Daisy lifted her head, looked into his eyes and said "really."

The song ended and everybody left the dance floor. Except for Luigi and Daisy, who were locked in a kiss that said more than any words ever could.

Mario and Peach were standing together watching them.

"Well, it's about time" they said in unison.


End file.
